Principal Kill
by Ulrich-girl
Summary: Sequel to Love fever. Yumi starts acting rather jumpy from a scary Xana dream. Yumi get so scared she falls ill and can't tell Ulrich her dream before it comes reallity. Also Yumi gets involved into another small adventure. Updated with chapter 10
1. Chapter 1: Yumi's dream

Principal Kill (the sequel to Love fever)  
Chapter 1: Yumi's dream  
  
Ulrich smiled Yumi was in his room with Aelita, Jeremy and Odd. She slightly touched three scars across her cheek. Odd Laughed, they were talking about funny, fun, and good times in lyoko.  
"Oh hey remember when Yumi was falling of the cliff and ulrich cought her!" Odd said smiling.  
"Come on Odd no one wants to hear what happened then!" said Yumi in smiling protest. Ulrich agreed, but much to their dismay Aelita and Jeremy wanted to hear so Odd went on . "Well Ulrich caught her last minute, and they leaned forward and almost kissed, but Jeremy returned to the past before they could." said Odd. Jeremy and Aelita smiled. Yumi and Ulrich blushed. They talked and talked for a while till accidentally, a memory that was left untouched came up.  
"Remember when I spilt my candy on Jeremy's computer, and it actually typed in the code!" said Odd, but no one smiled. Ulrich sadly remembered, he had gone to save yumi who was about to fall and never come back, ever. Ulrich was too slow, and he never got there in time.Yumi fell into nothingness. so instead of Aelita becoming real, Yumi did. Then everyone was quiet. BEfore anyone could stop them, millions of the worst memoryies swarm through everyon's head. Yumi thought off when Sissy and Ulrich were together in the elevator.  
"I have to go, I'm really tired." Said Yumi walking to her room with Aelita, they shared the room now.  
"I have to go to." said Jeremy, and he left.  
"Great job." Said Ulrich dressing in his p.j's, and putting his earplugs in. He lay in bed.  
"What? Ya know I never get you." said Odd shruging and going to sleep. Ulrich was drifting off to a peacful slumber when he remembered something. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting. He never gave Yumi the necklace he got for her! Oh well he would tommorow. He fell asleep and dreamed of yumi falling and screaming down the cliff, then he heard an actuall scream. He jerked awake, eyes wide open. Odd was awake rubbbing his ears. Ulrich took out his earplugs.  
"That was Yumi, let's go."Ulrich said.  
"I'm way ahead of you." said grabbing his bathrobe, ulrich did the same. They ran out of the room, so did every other student. Ulrich and Odd ran to Yumi's room where a large crowd was gathering. Aelita had a hand on Yumi comforting her. Tears strolled down her cheeks. Yumi HAD screamed. Then Jim came and took Yumi to the principal. She was shivering and crying. Ulrich had only seen her like that twice, both times when she was hurt severly. Ulrich tried to get to her, tbut the crowd was to big, and he was in the back. Jim kept a hand on her shivering shoulder. Aelita was walking by them comforting Yumi, Ulrich could barely here what she said when she, Yumi, and Jim walked past him.  
"Everyone's here and alive." said Aelita.  
"N-..no....no no......." Yumi was voice sounded more scared then ever.  
"Yumi!" Ulrich called. She was too dazed to her him. But something wierd happened. When Jim heard Ulrich call he covered Yumi's ears. Ulrich puched through the crowd and ran over.  
"yumi...here." he handed her the necklace. It was a blue and black rose on a chain, that was a choker, with extra chain coming down the back. And an inch of extra chain hanging from the rose. She accepted it.  
"If you need me, send back the necklace." said Ulrich. Yumi smiled slightly through her tears. But before she could say anything Jim shoved her into the room, she fell against the floor, but no one saw. He heard her call."Ulrich!" weakly, but the door was shut. Aelita sighed. they heard yelling within the door, the iother students left, but the rest of the Lyoko gang satyed waiting for Yumi to come out. They heard a tump, then a whack. Ulrich wondered what coulve caused Yumi's breakdown.  
"Hey Aelita, did Yumi tell you what happened?" Ulrich asked her.  
"She had a nightmare. She started yelling your name, then she screamed in some sort of painish way." said Aelita choosing words carefully.  
"Aelita you've improved a lot on your understanding of Humans." said Jeremy clearly impressed.  
"Aelita, do you know what her dream was about." asked Ulrich hoping for an awnser, but aelita shook her head.  
"when she screamed, I woke her up, she was shivering and in tears. She said something like no one's safe or something about a prince? I don't really know Ulrich." said Aelita. But she stopped talking when the door slowly creaked open. Jim put a hand on Yumi's shoulder, she winced angrily. Jim's fist was clenched, he had a cut on his arm. Yumi smiled weakly.  
"Just a bad dream." she said and Jim walked away. The princepal put a hand on her shoulder. Yumi jumped slightly scared.  
"Yes, just a bad dream." he said and walked back into his office. Ulrich wondered if he treated Sissy like that. Yumi walked toward her room. Ulrich ran to her.  
"Oh yes, thank you for the necklace Ulrich it's beautiful." Yumi said. She kissed him on the cheek, but the kiss was cold, heartless, and emotionless. Ulrich touched her shoulder she winced, Ulrich uncovered her shoulder from her bathrobe, She pushed him away, but he saw a scar. She ran off to her room. Ulrich sighed. Odd ran over.  
"What's wrong with her?" Odd asked quizzicly.  
"I don't know yet." Ulrich awnsered. Aelita went to her room and to talk to Yumi. Jeremy went back to his room also. Odd and Ulrich went to their room and slept peacefully.  
  
How's that for a first chapter?! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2: The warning

**Chapter 2: The warning**  
The next day Yumi was wearing..a black sweater and navy blue jeans, though it was at least 90 degrees out. No one dared to talk to her because of what happened last night, until Aelita told them something very startling. "Yumi never came to our room last night, she just grabbed her sweater and ran before I could find her, I looked for at least two hours then I gave up, sorry I never found her." said Aelita. "That's ok Aelita." said Ulrich, he sighed. Classes went by slowly. Then came lunch.

Ulrich dared once to go and talk to her at lunch. She was no where to be found though. Ulrich got information out of sissy though. She said Yumi was at the principals office. Ulrich waited at the door until a teary Yumi came out of the room.  
"Yumi!" Ulrich said in a commanding voice, her pulled her arm, making her wince and sit down. Ulrich sat with her.  
"Aelita said you never went to your room last night. Where were you?" Ulrich asked.  
"It's none of your buiness. I just need to meet you at lyoko." Yumi stood up, but ulrich pulled her down.  
"Ulrich, my arm hurts enough, it doesn't need to be pulled on." said yumi, in protest and agony she sat down.  
"Yumi take off your sweater your going to overheat."said Ulrich.  
"No." Yumi protested. Ulrich pulled of her sweater. She started shivering. HEr shirt was stained with blood in three places.  
"Yumi! Your hurt." Ulrich said. Yumi was ready to breakdown again.  
"I can't talk here!" she yelled and ran away wincing with every step. Ulrich sighed and walked to the cafiteria to tell the others what happened. The day passed much to slowly. Ulrich ran to the factory. The others came with him. They found Yumi there.  
"Yumi what is going on?"Ulrich asked. Yumi was feverish.  
"I have to warn you, the whole school, we are all in terrible danger." said Yumi eyes fading.  
"Why?" Jeremy asked.  
"Has spinach attacked?" Odd asked. Aelita shot him a glance, along with everyone else but Yumi.  
"No!" Yumi yelled.  
"Has Xana attacked?" asked Jeremy.  
"Well sort of, it's Xana and two other people under his control." said Yumi, but she stopped.  
"Yumi, it was just a dream." said Ulrich walking closer, but Yumi shook her head.  
"no..no it's not, it's been coming true ever since last night, ever since after the dream." Yumi said.  
"please believe me." pleaded Yumi suddenly becoming dizzy.  
"We do." said Ulrich, everyone nodded. Ulrich held yumi up so she wouldn't fall over.  
"What's wrong Yumi!" Aelita said rushing to her side as she dizzly fell into Ulrich's hands.  
"I'm fine. Just- never mind. Listen to me, when he askes you a question, you must not awnser it." Yumi said her eyes burned.  
"Who?" they all yelled in unison.  
"no one, I can't tell you, it's no one." said Yumi completely dazed. Ulrich leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I have to tell you.....yes...i have to or else...or else everyone will die....yes.." Yumi was beginning to fall into unconcioussness.  
"He's been beating me every day.....i have to tell you...i have to...he threatened me....he beated me....he said not to tell, but i have to or else they'll all die, yes they'll all die..." Yumi was falling slowly.  
"Yumi! We'll get you to the nurs just tell us, soon!" Odd said shaking her.  
"He shoke me...too...threaned to...he..so...i...it..i know..the people, they will call..you MUST not reply....the people they are people we know there names are-" Yumi fell into unconciousness. Ulrich held her to his body.  
"We have to get her to the imfimrary." said Jeremy.  
"I know." Ulrich lifted her. they walked to the imfirmary. Ulrich laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes slightly.  
"do not awnser him." she said, and was out for good. Ulrich kissed her forehead. He sighed, sitting by her bed.  
"She's gone into a coma." said the nurse gently.  
"Tell me when she wakes." said Ulrich and walked out of the room. Ulrich was walking out when he got it! It had to be-  
  
hehehehehehe cliffie! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: One long night

Thank's for the sugestions,and compliments! YAY reviews!

** Chapter 3: One long night  
** Ulrich ran to Jeremy, Aelita and Odd. "I think it's Theo, Herb, and sissy's other slave." Ulrich said exasperated.  
The other's stared at him for just a second.  
"Is that even possible, Yumi's not scared of either one, why do you think this?" Aelita asked. . "You're just jealous cause Yumi kissed theo once.(I made that up)" Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich glared at him. Odd was preety love dumb.  
"I think Odd's right, how about we check on Yumi to see if she has a clue from her scars of something." said Jeremy  
Ulrich sighed, he knew he was just jealous. The feeling of jealousy was a bad one. He cringed at the thought of Yumi kissing theo. The name theo was like poison.  
Ulrich just wanted Yumi to get better, that's all. He remembered there last adventure, it was fun. That was when Ulrich and Yumi relized they loved each other. But there love for each other had slowly faded after there last fight, since then they didn't kiss or anything much. Ulrich walked back inside and looked for clues. Who could possibly scare Yumi, she was never afraid, she took risks all the time! Ulrich went down his list. Sissy, no. Herb, no. Nicholas, no. everyone , no. Ulrich went through the teachers. Biology, maybe. Jim........hmmmm I don't know. Sissy's father, probly. But then Odd yelled. "I think I found something" he exclaimed. Odd rolled Yumi on her stomach and showed then the hand shaped mark on her back. It was bigger then a kids hand, it was the size of a man's. Odd took a picture. Ulrich studied it. It was a slap mark. This didn't really narrow it down much.  
"It could've been ANYONE!" said Ulrich sighing.  
"well a student couldn't do that." said Aelita.  
"Well I guess that helps alot." said Jeremy searching the tubes and medical equipment. They searched everything, but found nothing. So then the search ended, they never really found anything. But they decided to look again the next day.  
When class started Ulrich couldn't stop thinking about Yumi. It was a really boring class about some wierd, well Ulrich wasn't listenin and forgot to turn in his books. When tha class ended Ulrich accidentally bumped into Jim once. Jim, looked sorta different Ulrich noticed, but didn't care much. Odd was preety happy the whole day, except when he and Emily went out, after that Odd kept becoming lost in his own thoughts. Jeremy was frustrated that he couldn't figure out the mystery, and Aelita just tried to help.Ulrich was so depressed he hardly ate anything. After school Ulrich took a nice long walk. It was refreshing, he tried to clear his mind, but it didn't work. Then he went back to his room and watched Teen Titans on T.V. It was some episode about Raven's fear creating mosters or something, it was really boring.  
So when bed time rolled around Ulrich was happy to take a nice long hot shower. The whole day had been awful. Ulrich walked through the empty halls, he went past Yumi and Aelita's room. But there was something there near the door. Ulrich tried to remember exactly what happened that night. He picked up the object. Ok, yumi was near the doorway crying, what was she holding....a fan! But why? They had air conditioning, so it wasn't hot. Ulrich studied the fan for a second. Then brought it with him to his room. When he reached his room he ploped on his bed.  
"Hey buddy." said Odd. Kiwi was on his lap. "Still down in the dumps?" he asked.  
"Preety much." said Ulrich started to play around with his MP3.  
"Do you really love Emily?" Ulrich asked him. Odd looked down.  
"I don't know yet...." Odd said frowning.  
"Why, what's wrong with you two?" asked Ulrich.  
"We sorta got in a fight." Odd explained.  
"oh, well I wouldn't worry me and Yumi always make up.  
"Yeah, but you and Yumi have been so perfect for each other since forever. Me and Emily haven't"Odd sighed.  
"You just have to wait." said Ulrich and he smiled.  
"I guess." replied Odd.  
"Hey that looks like Yumi's fan from the other night." Odd sat on ulrich's bed and studied it.  
"It is." Ulrich handed it to Odd.  
"There's nothing suspicious on it. Maybe the fan attacked yumi." Odd's humor wasn't working tonight.  
"Why didn't I regognize this, it's a fan I gave to Yumi." said Ulrich smacking his head.  
"Well maybe she held it cause she felt protected."Odd tried to figure it out.  
"Maybe."Ulrich replied.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep. Night!" said Odd. Odd then lay in bed and fell asleep, snoring. Ulrich sighed and put in earplugs. He drifted off to sleep quickly.  
  
Yumi was in a nightmare coma. She kept twisting and turning. "Ulrich.....help me.....noooooo! Ulrich! Nooo! Aelita! Odd! I'm alone! ULRICH!" that scream woke Ulrich, but for some wierd reason, no one else heard, it was like he was dreaming about her in real life. He sat up and took out his earplugs, maybe Yumi needed him. He got out of bed and walked quietly to the imfirmary (how do you spell it) When he reached Yumi she was twisting and turning. Ulrich sat down in a seat next to her.  
"yumi." he whispered. He grabbed her hand and held it.  
Yumi murmered something like "no ulrich don't fight him." then she said "I need you Ulrich I can't live without you." Though Yumi was in a coma, Ulrich still blushed. HE knew Yumi xcouldn't see him, he also knew he could say something and she would never know.  
"You look beautiful even in a coma." Ulrich smiled holding her hand. Yumi stopped talking, she looked so peacful, so beautiful. He remembered when she became like Aelita, she had freaked, they got in a fight, but Yumi always forgave him, and always said sorry. She was so perfect. Yet....he pushed a thought far from his mind. Emily. She was Odd's girlfriend now. He saw the necklace he gave her on her neck. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. Ulrich brushed her hair lightly off her beautiful face. Her hand in his hand.  
"Ulrich." Yumi said having some sort of knowing that Ulrich was there. After a while ulrich saw that she was completely peaceful, and probly wouldn't yell anymore. So he left.When He reached his bedroom he layed down. The day had ended out good. A song came in mind. "So she said what's the problem baby,What's the problem I don't know but I'm in love..................ohhhhhh Accidetally in love" the song echoed through his head.  
"Only it isn't an accident that where in love." thought Ulrich to himself . "I wonder if when Yumi wakes up she'll remember what happened." he thought. "I hope she does, cause then we could aviod her dream happening....That would be good." and with that he fell asleep.  
  
Yay semi-good chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Yumi's awaken

disclaimer: I do not own Code:lyoko  
**Chapter 4: Yumi's awaken**  
Yumi awoke to see Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich sitting near her talking.  
"Yumi! You're finnally awake!" said Ulrich walking over to her. She held her head. "Are you ok?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine just a headache." She took a painful deep breath. Yumi gritted her teeth in pain.  
"Do remember what happened yesterday?" Jeremy asked her.  
"No, all I remember is passing out." said Yumi. Her eyes showed signs of pain. "ow." she grimaced in pain.  
"So you don't remember your dream?" asked Aelita.  
"No I don't remember the dream." said Yumi. Ulrich sighed.  
"well we're back where we started." Ulrich said.  
"Why, what's going on?" asked Yumi.  
"You had a dream, someone started hurting you, no one, but you knew who it was, and you were going to tell us when you passed out, also you kept telling us not to awnser this wierd question." said Odd. "and that's about it."  
"AHH!" Yumi suddenly held her head.  
"Yumi! you have to relax Xana probly went inside your head and erased some memories, you need to calm down." said Jeremy.  
"No, I'm fine, I'm clam it's just...." she removed her hand from her head. It was covered in blood.  
"Yumi, you're hurt!" Ulrich exclaimed.  
"huh?" said the nurse walking over.  
"Yumi has a cut on her head." said Aelita.  
"I'll take care of her. You guys run along. She'll be fine in at least two hours." said the Nurse as Theo walked in.  
"Hello theo." Ulrich said, the words where spat out like poison.  
"Hi Ulrich." Said Theo cheerily.  
"Yumi...your head!" said Theo rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." said Yumi.  
"ok, one person at a time! Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd, you need to leave." said the Nurse. The nurse was bandaging yumi's head The group walked out. Ulrich stayed a second later giving Yumi a don't-touch-theo-at- all look. Yumi looked a little angry at that look. Ulrich looked through the window.  
"Ulrich, you shouldn't be spying on Yumi." said Aelita.  
"Aelita's right." said Odd.  
"But, I need to make sure she doesn't kiss theo again." said Ulrich in protest.  
"Ok, but if she finds out." said Jeremy shaking his head. The other's left not wanting to be a part of it. Theo pulled out a bunch of roses. Yumi looked happy to see them. She thanked him. But somethin caught his eye. A knife was on the bed near Yumi, it had her blood on it, someone had been there, without them noticing. The nurse? No it couldn't be. Ulrich noticed a sense of fear in Yumi's eyes. Ulrich turned around. But he tuurned back just in time to see Theo kiss Yumi on her cheek. Yumi....blushed?! How could she! Did Ulrich mean anything to her? Ulrich walked in her room.  
"ulrich......how long were you there." said Yumi.  
"Long enough." said Ulrich taking the knife of yumi's bed.  
".......I........." Yumi started but Ulrich left. Theo had to leave. Ulrich had to go back in after school, he had to talk to Yumi.  
"hey Ulrich." said Odd.  
"Back off." he replied.  
"Odd, Theo kissed Yumi, and she blushed." said Jeremy sighing.  
"oh.." Odd left with Jeremy and Aelita to class. Ulrich stayed behind. So did emily.  
"Hi Ulrich." said Emily. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Yumi."  
"Yeah, well it's ok...I guess I never really liked her either." said Ulrich lying. He used to love everything, every little thing about her, but he was to mad now. Everything good he saw in yumi, he now saw bad.  
Emily put a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich kissed her....he never meant to...it just happened.  
Later Ulrich walked to the imfirmary. He walked in to see Yumi looking out th window. Sitting peacefully.  
"Hello." Ulrich said.  
"You had no right to spy on me." said Yumi, a bandage was on the back of her head.  
"You blushed." said Ulrich looking her straight in the eye.  
"The knife-" Yumi started.  
"Don't change the subject. You love him." said Ulrich putting a hand to her chin, making her look him straight in the eye.  
"No. I was surprised. I don't get kissed everyday. Unlike you." Yumi said.  
"What?" said Ulrich "where did you hear that yumi!" Ulrich was practically yelling.Yumi took his hand off her chin.  
"I'm sorry. I never forgot to tell you thank you for being there last night." said Yumi avioding his piercing glance.  
"Ya well you can keep that memory, cause it's over." said Ulrich.  
"...........are you-" Yumi never finished.  
"Dumping you? Yeah, why, it's not a surprise, you never liked me anyways." said Ulrich.  
"Ulrich.......I believe this is your's.' Yumi said taking off the necklace and throwing it at him.  
"I believe it is." he replied. Yumi fell a sharp pain in her heart.  
"I think you shoul be leaving." said Yumi standing up in her hospital gown.  
"I am." he said taking a rose from the bunch and throwing it on the ground as he left. Yumi undressed and put on her clothes.  
"Yumi, you have to aviod loud noises. And be careful." said the Nurse opening the door for her.  
"I will." Yumi walked slowly to the room she and Aelita shared. Tears fell from her closed eyes. She heard gigling. Emily and Ulrich where talking near her room. She had to walk past them to get to her room, she didn't want them to see her in tears. She drew a deep breath. She walked past them, but Ulrich yelled.  
"HEY YUMI!" he yelled so loud her head hurt. She fell to her knees in pain, she dropped her books and held her head.  
"aaahhh." she whispered.  
"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend." said Ulrich pointing to Emily, not caring if Yumi hurt, though inside he wanted to run to her side. then Aelita opened the door.  
"Yumi!" Aelita gasped. She helped her up and Yumi laid on her bed. "Are you hurt?" Aelita asked. Yumi held her head some more.  
"No, the nurse told me to aviod loud noises, and when Ulrich yelled, it hurt." said Yumi.  
"I understand." said Aelita. Aelita picked up Yumi's books and laid them on the table. Aelita was already in her p.j's, but Yumi didn't care whether she wore them or not. Aelita had already gone to bed and was fast asleep. Yumi sighed as tears filled her eyes once again. She heard Emily giggle. Yumi was hurt. But she had a wierd feeling all the same. Something was going to happen tommorow, and she had a bad feeling about it. Yumi tip-toed out of the room and through the halls till she reached a forest. She sat under a tree thinking about Ulrich, and soon cried herself asleep. 


	5. Chapter5: Pricipal

This is a super short chapter, but I hope it's ok. GREAT REVIEWS!!!!

** Chapter5: Pricipal**

****

****  
Ulrich tried shook Yumi awake. she was laying on his bed in his room.  
  
"Yumi!" he said shaking her.  
"what happened?" she asked now awake. Yumi looked around.  
"Listen, I'm sorry ok, I talked to Odd last night and he pointed a lot of things out to me. So I went to apoligize, but you where gone. So I went for a walk and saw you. Two wolves were about to attack you so I took you with me, and ran away from the wolfs and lost them." said Ulrich. Yumi felt her neck, the neklace was on it.  
"You saved me, because were friends." said Yumi. She looked him in the eyes. "Nothing more." Yumi spotted Emily laying on the floor under a blanket. "You slept with her?" Ulrich turned away.  
"I'm......." Ulrich couldn't find words. "Well, like you said where friends and nothing else."  
"Friends. That's what you would love to think of us as? Well friend I have other friends to get to." Yumi said taking off the necklace and throwing it at Emily's feet.  
"What's you problem? It not like we ever had anything." Ulrich said. Yumi took a deep breath and a horse whisper managed to come out.  
"nothing." she said opening the door, leaving and slamming it closed.  
"What just happened?" Odd asked waking up. "ULRICH!!!! That's my girlfriend!"  
"Wait Odd!" said Emily as Odd also left. Emily broke into tears. "I feel so awful." she cried. They had to go to class, so emily washed her face and held in her tears. Yumi was wearing something different today. A dark blue pair of flaired jeans and a blue shirt underneath a black tank top. Almost everyone noticed her. Theo was gawking the whole day. And the only person who could care less was Ulrich. Class was slow and boring.  
Then something suspicious happened. Students where being called to the pricipals office, and never came back, soon it was down to just the Lyoko gang.  
"Aelita, please report to the principals office." said the principal.  
"Ok, I'll be right back guys" she said. But after 5 minutes she never came back. The exact same thing happened to Jeremy and Odd.  
"Yumi please report to the principals office." his voice rang.  
"Yumi! Wait." said ulrich handing her the necklace. "I'm sorry."  
"I forgive you." she said and kissed him on the lips. The teacher had gone to the bathroom. She put on the necklace. Suddenly a tornade a blue and black surrounded her. Her lyoko outfit was on (her new one I made, read my other lyoko story to see what it looks like.)  
"That's wierd." she said but left to the principals office. Ulrich heard a huge scream.  
"ULRICH!!" Yumi screamed.  
"Yumi! I'm coming." But what Ulrich found was not preety. All through the halls students where unconciouss, beat and battered. Aelita had blood coming from her lip. And a bruise on her forehead. Also her left wrist was bleeding. Then he came to Jeremy. Jeremy had two broken wrists in a small pool of blood.  
"ulrich" called a weak male's voice. Odd.  
"Odd!" said Ulrich running to him.  
"When he asks you a question, don't awsner it." and with that Odd was unconciouss.  
Ulrich came upon the scene just in time to see Jim break Yumi's wrist.  
"AHH!" she screamed in agony. Then the Principal ordered Jim to break her other wrist. HE did just that, then he broke both of Yumi's ankles. "Ulrich.......I love you." she managed before she passed out. HEr limp body fell to the ground. A bright light appeared and Ulrich was in his lyoko outfit. He raised his sword.  
"Ulrich, do you want to ever have a future." asked the principal, but Ulrich said nothing. He raised his sword.  
"Triplacate!" he yelled as he surrounded jim. The fight was awful. But then Xana laughed, and came out of the two people, who fell to the ground.  
"Ulrich." said a demonic devilish voice. Xana and Ulrich fought for what seemed like forever, until Ulrich used all his energy to lift his sword and swish, Xana was gone. Ulrich passed out.  
  
Short chapter, yes I know, but still it was spposed to be short and to the point! Please review


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

** Chapter 6: Pain**  
All Ulrich could do was lay there. He was in a hospital bed. Nothing was broken, but he suffered from blood loss, and energy loss. He was weak. Every student was in the hospital. Except Yumi. She had dissapeared the day after the fight. Ulrich pictured her in his mind.  
"Ulrich!!!!" she screamed as Xana pierced her chest, and broke her ankles and wrists. She managed to say on sentance.  
"I love you." she managed before passing out limp in Xana's cruel hands.  
"Aww isn't that cute Ulrich has come to protect Yumi." said Xana Throwing Yumi at Ulrich, Ulrich tried to catch her, but unfortunetly, she hit the hard cold ground in front of him.  
"You'll never get her. Yumi's mine." Xana hissed evily. Ulrich took out his sowrd (he was in his lyoko outfit).  
"I swear I'll never let a dam evil person or thing like you keep Yumi." Ulrich said raising his sowrd. ( I never swear) Yumi lifted her head.  
"Ulrich...............good bye......" she said, and was out for good.  
"Xana........... WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUMI!!!!" Ulrich yelled.  
"She's just saying goodbye." said Xana as she floated toward him. HE stuck a claw in her chest making her cough out blood. Yumi awoke from the pain. She fought to stay awake. She took out her fan and hit Xana in the chest, (she used her mouth to throw it). Yumi couldn't get out of Xana's clutches. "That my dear was a big mistake." said Xana laughing cruely and he put his claw all the way in Yumi chest, and brought out a crystal, bloody. It was a swirl of black and blue. Yumi hung then, lifeless. The crystal, what was it? her heart or something?  
"NOOOO!" Ulrich charged. Xana tossed Yumi's lifeless body aside.  
End of Flashback.  
"No." whispered Ulrich looking out the window.  
"Mr. Ulrich?" asked a nurse.  
"......yes.." he said dazed.  
"You have four visitors." said the nurse. She let them in.  
"Yumi." Ulrich breathed quietly.  
"What?" sissy's voice said. Ulrich's hopes were crashed. Odd came and sat next to him, so did Jeremy and Aelita.  
Sissy got annoyed and left. Ulrich let a tear slip down.  
"We'll find Yumi." said Jeremy as he saw the tear fall.  
"It'd be a waste of time." said Ulrich turning his head.  
"Why? Don't you want to find her?" asked Odd, Ulrich grabbed Odd by the collar.  
" To do what? FIND HER DEAD BODY!" Ulrich yelled letting go. Aelita was shoked.  
"Do you mean....to say Yumi has.....has....died?" Aelita's voice went hoarse. There was a silence.  
"She's gone forever, what do you call that?!" asked Ulrich plainly.  
"Dead." the word was pain to everyone's mouth. Odd picked up a picture of everyone, even Aelita smiling. Yumi had her arms over Odd and Ulrich, she was laughing. Aelita had a hand over Yumi and Jeremy, the two girl's were laughing and all the boys except Odd were blushing. Odd let a couple tears fall. The girl in the black halter top and blue miniskirt. Odd touched her. She was always a great friend. Aelita took a different picture. Yumi had a hand around Aelita's shoulder and was laughing with Aelita. That day Aelita and Yumi had gone on a shopping girls only trip, they had the best time. Jeremy picked up a different picture, Yumi was taking of his glasses after they had retuned to the past, and was kissin around with Ulrich, and pretending to like Jeremy. Ulrich picked up a picture close to his heart. Yumi and Ulrich where kissing, there first kiss and Odd took a picture, they both killed him after that.  
"Mr. Ulrich, a package for you." said the nurse handing him a box interupting everyone's thoughts.  
"It's from Yumi!" Aelita shrieked. Ulrich smiled.  
"That mean's there's still hope!" said Jeremy.  
"Just open it!" Odd laughed. Ulrich opened it.  
Dear Ulrich,  
I love you very much. I am ok, I'm not nessesarily alive, but I'm not dead. I do need help though. Xana has my crystal, and without it I can't do anything. Once a day he put's it back in for a reason I can not tell you. Once you see the package you will know everything.  
Sincerly,  
Yumi.  
"Open it!" Odd said like a little boy on christmas morning.  
"Ok, ok." said Ulrich opening it. There was a picture of theo. And then, her necklace.  
"What does this have to do with theo?" Jeremy asked.  
"Nothing, it's a distraction from what's happening." said a voice.  
"Who's there?" asked Aelita. A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, her cloak was blood red.  
"Something is happening right this minute, and it has nothing to do with your girlfriend." said the person.  
"What?" asked Aelita.  
"Ulrich, his body is slowly weakening, till soon he'll die." said the figure, the person suddenly started coughing. Blood. She or he had coughed out blood.  
"It look's like you have more of a problem then me." said Ulrich sarcastically.  
"I have my problems, you have yours. I can die, but you can sooner, listen. You can not leave bed. If you don't listen your girlfriend, she'll die first before you can say "whoops!" said the figure. Ulrich tensened.  
"Ok, I'll listen. But can you tell me where Yumi is?" asked Ulrich with a heavy sigh.  
"If I did that we'd all die." said the figure. JEremy noticed she was floating, and not moving her arms or legs. But suddenly a load and angery voice hissed.  
"Princess, time to come home. You should've told me you where leaving." hissed a unseen voice. A claw appeared out of the wall and grabed the person by the neck, but before he or she left they grabbed the necklace and slipped a note into Ulrich's hand. Ulrich sudenly felt to tired to walk. He laid down, and looked at the letter.  
Your girlfriend needs this where she's is.  
love,  
Princess  
"Ulrich, you need to rest." said Aelita.  
"WE'll save you." said Odd.  
"But you guys can't do much, JEremy can't type Odd can't throw, aelita can't go without you two." said Ulrich. "I'm going to die." he said choking on his tears.  
  
Who's the mysterious person? Is he or she good or bad? Is Ulrich going to die? To find out keep reading 


	7. Chapter 7: Princess

** Chapter 7: Princess**  
Ulrich sighed, it was getting harder and harder to talk. And his breathing was slowing down. The group came to visit him everyday, but Yumi never showed. No notes nothing. Except one day. Aelita had dissapeared and they had another visit from princess.  
"I'm...going..to die." said Ulrich lettting tears fall freely. Princess smiled.  
"Not if I can help it." the person said. SHE walked or rather floated toward Ulrich. "I can't do much, but I can help you slightly." she said. Her red cloak looked redder.  
"Who's the person that took you away last night?" asked Jeremy.  
"He.........I can not tell you." said the girl. "Oh...ok I must tell you..he's Xana........"  
"Where's Aelita?" Odd asked. "Do you know that?"  
"She's....er..um...gone..." said princess. The others sighed.  
"I must go, if my master find out I've...." suddenly the girl coughed blood again. Blood dripped on the floor from her ankles. She dissapeared.  
"Ulrich you'll be fine, we'll find out a way to save you, don't worry. Trust us. Plus Yumi's probly in lyoko right now trying to save you." said Jeremy. Ulrich felt happier at this comment, though he didn't waste his energy talking. It had all happened so soon, the attack the energy draining, the dissapearing of Yumi. It was almost too much for Ulrich to take all at once. But he was trying to manage, just barely.  
When Princess reached her chamber she collapser, blood everywhere. She couldn't stop coughing as blood went everywhere. "I'll save everyone.............Help me.............Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich................" she managed. Xana appeared. Sweetie, I need the crystal now.  
"No!" Princess yelled kicking Xana in the face, her ankles stung. She could hardly use them since they were both broken. "I'm going to save Ulrich wether you let me or not. I will save him, and you can't stop me!" Princess yelled. Xana puched her into the wall.  
"Oh darling I really beg to differ." said Xana with a smirk.  
"No.........I will defeat you and reach the tower." Princess yelled. Princess winced as Xana threw another punch at her. But Princess managed to get out and get back to the school grounds.  
Aelita was there.  
"Princess!" she yelled.  
"You have to go back to class. meet me when Ulrich gets worse. Princess coughed blood again. She was pale from blood loss, some blood got on Aelita's skirt, but she ignored it and did as she was told. Princess sat down under a tree and sighed.  
  
An hour late they saw Aelita, she had a red stain on her skirt.  
"Where were you?" asked Jeremy.  
"I had to look for Yumi, I had a hunch but it was wrong." said Aelita. Odd eyed her suspiciously. Ulrich suddenly looked alarmed. Taking the attention of Aelita, thankfully.  
"What is it Ulrich?" Odd asked.  
"I-I can hardly breathe........." Ulrich managed, he passed out. There was alarm and tension.  
Aelita ran off suddenly. She met up with Princess.  
"He's dieing. How will you save him Princess?" asked Aelita. Princess shook her head.  
"I need you help, you have to run the computer, your the only one who can type." said Princess.  
"Before I do that I need to know who you are!" said Aelita. Princess suddenly started coughing blood again.  
"I." The girl said no more, she undid her cloak. There in a red dress, beaten. Her face has many scars.There floating in air was the one and only.........  
  
"There's no hope, we can't do anything." Odd sighed heavily.  
"I wonder where Aelita went." said Jeremy.  
"Do you think Aelita is princess?" asked Odd. Jeremy shook his head no. The nurse came in. She shook her head sadly.  
"Poor guy only had an hour till his death." said the nurse. Odd and Jeremy were shocked, but their as nothing they could do.  
"I'll go get Aelita!" said Odd. Jeremy shoke his head  
"Aelita needs some time to get over the concept of death." said Jeremy  
  
( music in background Avril's My happy ending) Back with Aelita and Princess. There in front of Aelita stood a tired, and hurt Yumi. Her eyes were tired. Blood soaked her body.  
"Yumi!" Aelita gasped.  
"Yes, I managed to free myself from Xana's clutches ,barely. But I can deactivate the tower, I know how to." said Yumi, her chest wouldn't stop bleeding. "Let me go into lyoko shut down the tower and save Ulrich from a death he doesn't deserve or need. Please Aelita, let me save my love."  
"Ok.......I understand you need to do this yourself, let's go into lyoko and save Ulrich" said Aelita.  
"Thank you Aelita, thank you for understanding me." said Yumi and the two went to the factory. Aelita turned on the computer. She virtualized Yumi. But in Yumi's condition she only had 50 life points to begin with. She had new found strength though in fighting for Ulrich. Her hit's took away 50 life points instead of ten. She took off her fans, not able to use her wrists or ankles this was going to be tough. Yumi saw the tower, it was so close. She was going to get past the 10 monsters on her own. She could do it. And she would do it.  
"I'm going to do this for Ulrich." she said and then, she charged. 


	8. Chapter 8: Yumi

** Chapter 8: Yumi**  
  
Yumi hit the first monster with her fan, it exploded killing another monster. Yumi panted running and throwing another fan. Her ankles and wrists were in sharp pain. She took another step and fell, not able to get up in time she was hit with a laser beam from a cube. But after that her fan sliced it in two.  
  
"Yumi, 40 life points left and Ulrich has 50 minutes left!" said Aelita. Yumi nodded. 3 down 7 to go. She jumped up and sup around and threw two fans. Both were sucsessfull, but directly after she was it in the chest. "Yumi 30 life points left! Ulrich has 40 minutes."  
  
Yumi nodded again. She breathed heavily.  
  
"Come out and play." she threatned and killed a crab. "4 more." a circle thing came after her, it started rolling, But she managed to throw her fan at it, killing it. "3..more.." She threw both her fans, but one missed, the other hit a hornet, shortly after she was hit by another hornet in the chest.  
  
"Yumi ten life points left." Yumi gathered some strength and threw her fan at the hornet. She hit him.  
  
"One more." it was a circle thing. IT opened up gathering energy, and- bam! Yumi hit it with her fan. "Zero-no more..." yumi said, she fell to her knees and crawled to the tower. HEr knees burning. She reached the tower.  
  
Name: Yumi. Code: Lyoko. All the programs fell to the floor, and dissapeared. Yumi was deactivated, and fell unconciouss on the floor.  
  
Back at the Hospital Ulrich suddenly felt much better.  
  
"How did this, what happened? Did you guys?" Ulrich asked they shook there head. Ulrich rn to a bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown and into his clothes. He, Odd and Jeremy ran to the factory through another secret passage way. But Ulrich stumbled across Yumi's necklace.  
  
"We have to hurry!" said Ulrich. Odd was confused, but had his song. "Bre-bre-break dance stuck in his head." He snikered and jumped on his skateboard. Jeremy smiled two as he got on his scooter. The three reached the elevator and got in. Jeremy did two. When they reached the scanner room Yumi was unconciouss on the floor blood around her and Aelit awas trying to wake her.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"30 minutes at the least." said Aelita. Ulrich kissed Yumi. He picked her up. "Also, may I introduce princess?" said Aelita pointing to Yumi. Ulrich smiled thinking to himself. "She did it for me."  
  
"She manged to kill 10 monsters with 50 life points to start with." said Aelita. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy looked astonished. They carried her to the imfirmary. Dorthy studied her and made the kids leave.  
  
"Hey Emily!" yelled Odd. Emily walked over.  
  
"What?" she asked looking sorry.  
  
"Want to go to the dance with me?" asked Odd. Emily smiled. But they returned to the past, because jeremy forgot to so he ran off and finally did. Yumi lay on the floor. Her eyes squeezed shut. Ulrich bent down at her side. Ulrich picked her up and brought her to the imfirmary. Yumi was laid on the bed. Ulrich and the others were told to leave.  
  
"I gotta go see Emily." said Odd and ran off. Jeremy looked apoligetically at Ulrich.  
  
"ME and Aelita wanted to...um" Jeremy started, but Ulrich took the hint. Ulrich left and waited in the ifirmary waiting room.  
  
Inside the room:  
  
Yumi stirred. Dorthy called in Ulrich.  
  
"Ulrich, Yumi Ishiyama (spelling?) is going to wake up." said the nurse. Ulrich walked to the room slowly. Ulrich sat down and put a hand on yumi's face. But when he did Yumi jumped up in fighting stance.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed chest burning from the injury Xana gave her, for some reason everything was healed but that. Yumi fell into a sitting position on the floor. Ulrich had jumped back.  
  
"Yumi!" he said running to her.  
  
"I'm fine.....My chest....Oh, Ulrich here's so much I want to tell you."Yumi said. Ulrich put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh. You need to rest now. Explaining can be done later." said Ulrich.  
  
"But Ulrich, wait, how are you? what?" She was about to say but he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was long and passonite. After about 20 seconds the kiss ended. "Ulrich.." she whispered. He put her back on the hospital bed. Dorthy walked back in.  
  
"Yumi has a chest injury." said Ulrich. Dorthy sighed.  
  
"Yumi, dear how did you get so hurt, your chest has three major cuts that will need stiches and sugery." said Dorthy with a helpless sigh. Yumi looked at Ulrich tiredly.  
  
"She fell and landed on a sharp rock." said Ulrich.  
  
"I'll say there something still in her chest." said Dorthy pulling hard on it. Yumi screamed.  
  
"AAAH!" she screamed, and out came a long fingernail sort claw thing. (from one of Xana's claws) Yumi then smiled as Dorthy bandaged her.  
  
"Actually, since we took that out she'll be fine, but she still needs to rest, and won't be able to walk that well." said Dorthy. Ulrich smiled and walked out of the room. He smiled bigger. As he walked to his room. And fell on the bed, soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
Future Flash:  
  
Yumi lay in a hospital bed a baby in her hands.  
  
"Ulrich look, it's a girl!" said Yumi. Ulrich smiled as he touched the baby's face.  
  
"What should we name her?" asked Ulrich.  
  
"Maybe......Kita?" asked Yumi.  
  
"Nah, what about.......Jasmine?" asked Ulrich, Yumi never replyed she just smiled and let the little girl grab her finger.  
  
"Aww there, there Jasmine."said Yumi smiling. Ulrich put a hand around Yumi's shoulder."  
  
back to the present.  
  
Hey guys, guess what? MY b-day is tommorow! Well hope you like it. 


	9. Chapter 9: Alexandra

disclaimer: I do not own code: lyoko, but I do own the storyline, and Alex.

** Chapter 9: Alexandra**

Yumi woke up at sun rise. Her eyes were barely open when she remembered the dance was tommorow, and Ulrich hadn't asked her yet. Yumi sighed as she sat up against the pillows. A bandage was around her chest. She put a hand against the cold window pane. Her breath was slow and steady. Everyone else in the school was asleep. Yumi stared in awe as the radiant colors or orange, red, and pink stained the sky. She loved the bright colors sometimes, though she did like dark colors, the lighter ones brightned her up a bit sometimes. She smiled slightly, today was her sister from Japan's birthday. Alexandra Yuna Uchida. She had dark brown hair, one brown eye and one blue, and was small for her age. Alex and Yumi had some good times together in Japan when Yumi went to visit her. Alex knew about Lyoko, but hadn't told a soul. And today she was going to be a year older than Yumi. Alex sort of looked like Yuna from Final fantasy, only younger and preetier. Yumi reached her hand over to the small table and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pencil. She began to write an Happy birthday card. instead of calling Alex, Alex she called her Yuna.

Happy Birthday Yuna! Yumi wrote very carefully. She drew a cake, party hat, and streamers. On the inside she drew a japanese fan. And wrote a small letter to Alex. By time she was done Ulrich and the others walked in.

"Hey Yumi, watcha doing?" asked Odd seeing her write.

"Remember Yuna, or rather Alex, it's her birthday today!" said Yumi smiling. Ulrich smiled too. Jeremy and Aelita where talking to each other.

"Hey, Yumi want to go to the Dance with me?" Ulrich asked not the least bit of nervous.

"I'd love too!" she said. but heastitated. "It may be a bit hard to dance." she noted.

"So then we'll spend most of the time talking not dancing." Said Ulrich with a smile. Yumi nodded. Aelita and Jeremy turnened to the others.

"Me and Aelita are going to go around town." said Jeremy.

"Yes, Jeremy wants to show me even more!" exclaimed Aelita.

"Ok love birds." said Odd snikering at his own joke. Then they saw Sissy. Odd laughed."Ulrich dear the dance is coming up, would you take me?" asked Odd in a high pitched sissy voice. Odd turned around as Sissy walked up.

"Ulrich dear the dance is coming up," sissy was about to ask, but Ulrich cut her off.

"No Sissy deer, I will not go to the dance with you, I going with Yumi." sneered Ulrich. Sissy huffed and walked away. Everyone laughed.

"So, how are you feeling Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Fine, thank you for asking." Yumi replied. She started to stand up, and felt better then last time when she fell. "Someone want to come with me to mail this?" asked Yumi with a slight smile, the boys turned as she changed.

"sure." said Ulrich.

"I'd like to, put me and Emily are going somewhere." said Odd rushing off. Yumi smiled.

"It's just you and me. Come on, let's go." said Yumi licking the envelope and putting the letter in her pocket. Yumi and ulrich left the building hand in hand. Yumi laughed as she pulled Ulrich.

"Hey, come on give me break, you just got out of the imfirmary, you shouldn't be running." said Ulrich smiling.

"You just don't want to loose." said Yumi with a sly smile.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, what do you say?" asked Yumi.

"I say, I'm already halfway there!" said Ulrich and started running. Yumi ran, but not so fast that she would hurt herself. Yumi, of course beat Ulrich. She touched the mailbox lightly. Panting she smiled again.

Ulrich thought to himself, look at her smile she's so beautiful.

"Lyoko to Ulrich, hello?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, oh sorry." he apoligized for zoning off.

"what where you staring at?" asked Yumi her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, nothing." said Ulrich as Yumi slipped the letter into the mailbox.

"Aw, come on you can tell me!" said Yumi gigling.

"Nope, I'm not telling you." Ulrich teased. Yumi chased him around the mailbox until they were both tired from running. They sat down on a bench.

"Fine, fine, I was staring at you." said Ulrich panting.

"Why?"Yumi asked breathing heavily.

"Because you're so beautiful." said Ulrich smiling. Yumi smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on we better get going back." said Yumi after breaking the kiss.

"Ok." Ulrich said taking Yumi's hand. They walked back. Then Aelita met up with them.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you Yumi!" said Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich followed Aelita. Yumi ran up to a dark brown haired girl.

"Yuna!" Yumi said happily. (Ok, here's what happened. In the end Yumi's parent's divoced. Yumi went with her mom who remarried. Yuna went with her dad who also remarried, it was a tough sepparation)

"Oh little sister! ohisashiburi! (long time no see in japanese)" exclaimed Yuna. "Forgive my japanese, I know english, but I' so used to speaking japanese." said Yuna bowing to Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Emily. "Who is this?" Yuna asked pointing to Emily.

"Odd's girlfriend." laughed Yumi. Yuna laughed also.

"So, Odd's finnally got a girlfriend. Ah, Ulrich, my sister told me so much about you, the last time we met was only two years ago!" said Yuna. Ulrich and Yumi blushed.

"Aelita!, You must enjoy it here! Does Emily know?" asked Yuna smiling.

"Know what?" Emily asked.

"That...it is my birthday today!" said Yuna quickly covering.

"Oh, yes Odd told me!" said Emily.

"My my, Ulrich and Yumi, it was hito me bore? (love at first sight.) Hai?" asked Alex.

Again the two blushed.

"And jeremy, you and Aelita!" exclaimed Yuna excited. The other two blushed also.

"Has the love bug bitten you yet?" asked Yumi.

"Hai." said Yuna smiling and blushing.

"Oh, who is it? Is it John?" asked Yumi. Yuna nodded while blushing.

"The principal said I can attend the dance!" said Yuna.

"That's wonderful!" said Emily.

"The four of us can go shopping together."said Yumi laughing. The four girls left to the mall, and Alex drived. The three boys made no effort to really look good so they didn't go. The girls came back in three hours with three bags each.

"You boys will have to wait to see our dresses." said Emily smiling as they all met in Jeremy's room. Later everyone went to bed, and Alex slept on a make shift bed, with millions of irthday gifts, in Jeremy's room they had celebrated Yuna(alex)'s birthday. Everyone went to bed happier then happy.

Hi, guys, today's my b-day and my character Alex is based on me (just so you know, I do not know much japanese, but I know a little.) Please do good reviews, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Forever

Thank you for the great reviews!

Sorry it took so long for me to update! But I got a new really cool high-tech scanner to play with!

** Chapter 10: The Dance**

Odd nervously tapped his pen on the wall. He kept wondering if he and Emily, would, would....kiss. Ulrich wasn't too nervous he and Yumi had gone to dances with each other for a while. Jeremy was like Odd though. Ulrich laughed when he saw Odd and Jeremy freak out.

"You don't need to be nervous, I'm not. You too are so nervous you could kill your self and not notice" said Ulrich smiling. Odd glared at him.

"You where also nervous when you went to the dance with Yumi last time, so I wouldn't be talking Mr. Smarty pants." said Odd sticking his tounge out at Ulrich.

"Yeah, sure whatever." said Ulrich leaning against the wall of the gym where they were setting up for the dance. Yumi, Aelita, Emily, and Yuna walked in.

"What can we do to help?"asked Yumi. Aelita smiled, she gasped.

"This will be so wonderfull!" said Aelita. Jeremy was so happy to see Aelita always smiling.

"Well....Aelita, you and Emily can put up the streamers, and Yumi and Yuna can hang up the banner" said Jeremy. Yumi and Yuna laughed as they talked about there adventures. They had one corner up. Yumi laughed as Yuna talked.

"So, not only are we sisters we are also tomodachi (friends)" said Yuna smiling.

"Yup, so tell me more about your boyfriend." said Yumi.

"Oh...ok." Alex gave in and started to talk about japan and eveything going on there.

"Like I said before, don't be nervous." said Ulrich watching the two girls talk and laugh.

"How come when he says 'don't be nervous' I get nervous?" asked Odd to Jeremy in a whisper. Jeremy laughed.

"I get the same feeling." said Jeremy.

"Hey! I heard that you know!" yelled Ulrich.

"What?" asked all the girls in unison. Jeremy and Odd broke down laughing. The girls looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Sometimes boys can be so wierd, even in the U.S, I guess." said Alex smiling.

"And I was begining to think they were more mature then we thought." joked Emily.

"I still have trouble understanding them." said Aelita, a bit puzzled. Yumi smiled.

"ta-da the banner is up and good!" said Yumi putting her hands out presenting it to the others.

"Beautifull, just kawii!" giggled Yuna.

Ulrich sighed.

"I'm going to get back at you Odd." said Ulrich smiling evily.

"Why? I didn't know you where going to yell, ya know" Odd protested.

"Come on guys, we have to finish this otherwise we'll 1. get in trouble for not finishing. 2. Get in trouble for not making an effort to look good. 3. Not be able to dance!" said Jeremy.Jeremy laughed and then he, Odd, and Ulrich high fived.

"Ok, let's hurry up and finish then!" said Odd. Ulrich smiled.

"And we'd better hurry we only have three hours left!" said Ulrich.

"Here Aelita, hang up a pink streamer." said Emily handing her one.

"Thanks Emily." said Aelita.

An hour later everyone finished decorating and went to change into there outfits.

"You look great yumi!" exclaimed yuna. Yuna had just finished doing Yumi's hair. It was the way her hair was in Code Lyoko.

"You look good too, Yuna!" exclaimed Yumi. Yuna's medium length brown hair was in a bun at the back of her head with blue and pink ribbon in the bun, the ends of the ribbon came out of the bun and down to the bottom of her neck, where the ribbon came out it became curly. Emily's hair was down, but she put sparkling clips to hald her hair back from her face, and she had contacts in. Aelita's hair, well, there's not much she could do with it so she just put clips in it.

(now to the dresses!) Yumi's dress was sleeveless. It was a black silk dress, it clung to her body tightly around the chest, the dress was out lined and the top, and bottom in a blue silk ribbon, it came out at the waist, but not so much so it looked like a big puffy mess.the dress came with a shawl/sash thing which had the same design. The dress had a swirling blue thin sparlking design that had a lot of swirls that traveled from the bottom of the dress to the top, the design was on the the side on the front of the dress. The shawl thing was around her shoulders and wrapped around her arms once. Yumi also had sparkly blue eyeshadow, and blue eye liner. She had black formal sandals, too. (phew thats alot!)

Aelita's dress was like a rainbow it was pouffy at the bottom, more then Yumi's, but not too much. It was a light pink in the back ground with all the colors off the rainbow traveling up her skirt, all around. Then at her top, it clung to her chest and was just a light pink. she had a darker pink eyeshadow, and of course, pink shoes. (that's a whole lot of pink!)

Emily's dress was preety simple. It wasn't pouffy at the bottom. It was a light purple skirt with a black clinging top. She also had a light purple shawl. The skirt cut in places at the bottom making triangle sort things, at underneath was black silk. She had no eyeshadow (she wasn't into make up). She had black shoes. (her dress wasn't too much, she wasn't into dressing up no matter the occasion)

(oh boy, this is gonna be long) Yuna's dress had thin pink with a little bit of orange straps . It had lines of sparkes at the top, and some sequins.The top was pink with a little orange. It was sparkly. Then for the skirt, the skirt had two layers, the layer on top was a rainbow, but a bit see through, it was shimmery. It looked like a colorful rose petal. Underneath was a pink with a bit of orange, silk layer. Her top had a small, really super tiny upsidown v. In certian places on the top shined a light gold-orange. She had dimond earings that had a triangle sort thing that hung down from a small dimond. She also had a light pink rose on the top of her bun. She also had gold shoes. Which had an heel and tiny rhinestone buckles at the edge. The shoes had two strps, with one buckle each. She had dark pink that faded to light pink-orange eyeshadow. She had on shiny lip gloss to top it all off.

When they arrived at the dance they could've sworn every boy was gawking. Yumi rushed over to Ulrich. All the boys were just wearing there clothes, though ulrich had black pants, so did Jeremy. Odd didn't change anything.

"Hey Yumi, you look....you look...beautiful!" said Ulrich. He lost himself in her eyes.

"Th-Thank you." she said finding herself lost in his eyes. She leaned forward, as he did. They kissed, she found herself lost in the warm passonite kiss. When the kiss broke she smiled.

"Look at the love birds." snikered Odd, but was innturupted. As he saw Emily. "Emily? that can't be you! Your too...too beautiful!" exclaimed Odd. Emily gigled.

"Want to dance?" she asked him.

"I'd love too!" he said.

Aelita smiled as Jeremy stood mouth open, staring at her.

"Aelita, you look so preety!" he exclaimed.

"thank you." she said. They started dancing

"Ulrich, what?" asked Yumi, Ulrich was pulling her out the doors. Yumi held her breath staring at the stars.

"It's so....beautiful." she gasped. Yumi sat on the ground, so did Ulrich.

"Isn't it?" Ulrich said. The stars where shining brighter than ever.

"Oh Ulrich!" said Yumi. "I think it's been forever since I said this, but, Ulrich I love you." said Yumi.

"I love you." said Ulrich. "I do, more than anything, more than anything in the world."

"Me too Ulrich, me too." said Yumi hugging him. Ulrich blushed.

"I'm so happy to be with you Yumi." said Ulrich.

"If you weren't here, I would've died a long time ago." said Yumi kissing him on the cheek.

"Me too." said Ulrich, kissing her back.

"Do you think....we'll ever leave each other, forever?" asked Yumi a bit scared of the idea.

"No, we love each other too much, right?" asked Ulrich.

"Right." confirmed Yumi. She laid on Ulrichs shoulder. She lifted her head.

"Why haven't we shut down Lyoko if the virus is out and so is Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"Because, we can't. When jeremy tried too he got shocked and almost died. But I'm sorta glad, I mean I sort of like fighting the monsters and everything." said Yumi.

"Your right, so do I." replied Ulrich.

Inside Yuna smiled a bit sadly. She exited through the back door. But when she got there someone was already there.

"Robin?" she asked her eyes glittering.

"Too you long enough." said Robin.

"But....we split up two years ago." said Alex almost in tears.

"Yeah, but when you left to japan, I couldn't live without you. I suffered." said Robin. "We can always be long distance boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We can?" asked Alex hugging him.

"Yeah, of course." said Robin, he kissed her lightly. Robin was taller than Alex, her head reached between his nose and mouth.

"I love you." said Alex, she kissed him back.

"I love you too." said Robin.

Jeremy and Aelita kissed at the same time, so did Odd and Emily, also Yumi and Ulrich.

"I Love you Yumi." said Ulrich.

"I love you too Ulrich." said Yumi.

They leaned forward and kissed eachother on the lips.

**_ "Forever"_**

** THE END**

That's the end! But don't worry there's going to be a sequel to the sequel. Till next time everyone!

I'd like to thank everyone who wrote positive things, and so THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Bye bye!


End file.
